elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alik'r Desert
The Alik'r Desert, Alik'r, or Alik'ra is an endless sea of desert that stretches across the northern coast of the province of Hammerfell. The sands of the Alik'r stretch as far as the eye can see, encompassing the majority of the province, and housing several civilizations, from the Redguards, to even the Dwemer. By game *Alik'r (Daggerfall) *Alik'r Desert (Online) Description Geography Hollow Wastes The Hollow Wastes is a stretch of land situated in the center of the Alik'r, bridged between the cities of Bergama and Lainlyn, both of which are the largest settlements in the region. Much of the Hollow Wastes is desolate, with very little between each city. The outpost of Leki's Blade is found in the wastes, and it is a school, being one of the very last places that teach the ways of Sword-Singing. Near the town of Lainlyn is the Aswala Stables, which is well-known for breeding the Yokudan Chargers, a breed of Horse that originates from Akos Kasaz in Yokuda. The Lainlyn Family has a large presence in the region, as they are the namesake for the Barony of Lainlyn. Myrkwasa Myrkwasa is the center of the Alik'r population, situated along the northwest coast of the province, where the capital city of Sentinel is located. The coast is more fertile than deeper towards Bergama, where the desert begins in Myrkwasa. Pomegranates and Figs are grown in vineyards around Sentinel. South of the city lies the Rain Catcher Fields, which is self-explanatory, it catches the seasonal rains that flow past through the region, and makes it safe to drink for the locals, and preparing for trading. The ruined city of Salas En was a major city in the Altmeri occupation of Hammerfell, until they were taken out by the Yokudans of Yath. Tigonus The region of Tigonus is the eastern front of the Alik'r, found along the Dragontail Mountains that border towards the region of Bangkorai. The two main cities in the region are Kozanset, an open-aired trading town, and the holy city of Satakalaam, named after the Yokudan God, Satakal. Tigonus contains several notable landmarks, such as the city of Volenfell, the lost capital of the Rourken Dwemer. The Lost City of the Na-Totambu, the ancient city of the Na-Totambu that fell into obscurity, and the Motalion Necropolis, the largest cemetery in the Alik'r Desert, built just north of Satakalaam. Various Kings and nobles of the Alik'r Desert are buried here, throughout the years, such as King Haqmir of Yath. Greater Alik'r The Greater Alik'r refers to the desert of Hammerfell, which shares its name with the general region of Northern Hammerfell. This area encompasses the western-half of Hammerfell, where much of the province's greatest history had occurred, such as the Arrival of the Ra Gada, and the Conquest of Hammerfell. The ancient capital of the Rourken Clan of Dwemer, the city of Volenfell is located here, with sources claiming its location around Satakalaam and Gilane, two settlements separated by the expansive Alik'r. Various nomads in Hammerfell traverse the Greater Alik'r, between the coastal cities. Nomadic groups like the Ash'abah are considered outcasts in Redguard society. On such tread across the Alik'r, the March of Thirst was noteworthy in the history of the Third Empire.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: HammerfellThe Great War Fauna Dunerippers Harpies Skeletons & Mummies Camels & Horses Desert Lamia Miscellaneous Creatures *Assassin Beetle *Bonefish *Desert Pupfish *Dwarven Animunculi *Gargoyle *Giant Scorpion *Goblin *Jackal *Midget Salmon *Mountain Lion *Ra-Netu *Sand Eel *Spider *Spider Daedra Flora Government Religion Culture & Economy The Alik'r Desert takes a large portion of the province of Hammerfell, not just the northern coast, and so traversing it has become a constant challenge, a culture of its own. The uncharted Alik'r stretches as far as the Barony of Abibon-Gora and Kairou in the west, to the County of Santaki and the Dak'fron Desert. The boundaries between these nations is uncertain, despite detailed maps. There have been various records that a Red Mist shrouds over the Alik'r Desert, which stays throughout the land until noon when buried temples are unveiled. Alik'r Shade Temples exist throughout the region. Redguards are warriors by nature and are said to be in a constant Holy War with the Alik'r Desert. Alik'r Warriors wear typical desert gear, such as Turbans. Most headwear covers the face to avoid painful burns and desert winds to breath better. Most of the Alik'r is found along the Iliac Bay, via Sentinel and Lainlyn. The former has minor agriculture, producing figs and pomegranates along the coast while the latter has an affinity with shipbuilding, being a royal port of Sentinel. Beyond Sentinel is the Rain Catcher Fields, which catches the seasonal rains and prepares them for distribution. Among this is several goat hoarders and the stablemasters of the Aswala Stables. The Alik'r Nomads revere Satakal, the Yokudan God of Everything, a fusion of the concept of both Anu and Padomay. Worship of Satakal is unwanted in the Third Empire, as there have been times where the latter denounced it. The Alik'r hosts several settlements such as Ceranda-Kom and Tsetissiara, including the largest settlement, the city of Alik'ra. And so, several holidays are celebrated in the Alik'r Desert. Among them is Festival of Blades, held on the 26th of First Seed, which celebrates Frandar Hunding's purge against the Giant Goblins. Another is Baranth Do (Yoku: Goodbye to the Beast of Last Year), held on the 18th of Evening Star. A Redguard variant of the New Life Festival.The Alik'rAlik'r Survival for Outsiders[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/calendar-tamriel Calendar of Tamriel] History First Era The Rourken Clan of Dwemer; Volendrung & Volenfell In 1E 420, the First Council of Morrowind was formed between the Dwemer and the Chimer, bring peace throughout the region, but while most were in favor of this, there were sects that were against this decision, and one of them was the Rourken Clan. The Rourken Chieftain had thrown his Hammer of Might, Volendrung in the distant west, where it would land somewhere in the Alik'r Desert. The Rourken Clan trudged through Cyrodiil's forest and into Hammerfell, where they founded the city-state of Volenfell. The history regarding the Rourken is dispersed and not concise. At one point in time, the Arch-Mage, Shalidor waged war single-handedly with the Rourken Clan in the Battle of Rourken-Shalidor. King Rourken had utilized the Spell Breaker, which is a Dwemer Tower Shield that can deflect magic. When they had founded Volenfell, they discovered large veins of untapped minerals all throughout the Alik'r Desert, to which they traveled great lengths to obtain this power. And so, they built various mining settlements, such as Santaki or Rkulftzel. The Rourken's self-exile had inspired various other clans to migrate out of Vvardenfell, such as the Kragen Clan, who founded the cities of Arkngthamz-Phng, and pioneered the use of Aetherium. In the end, the Rourken Clan, along with the rest of the Dwemer, disappeared in 1E 700 in the aftermath of the Battle of Red Mountain. Their ruins remained abandoned ever since.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: HammerfellWhat is Volendrung?Tamrielic LoreArkngthamz-Phng The Destruction of Yokuda & the Ra Gada Wave The distant west, far beyond the continent of Tamriel lies the continent of Yokuda, the home of the Yokudans and the Sinistral Elves. In 1E 808, after the destruction of Yokuda, the Yokudans had landed on the shores of modern-day Hammerfell, where they founded the ancient city of Hegathe. Various refugees took residence on the island of Herne, while the Warrior Wave, otherwise known as the Ra Gada continued for Hammerfell. And so began the Ra Gada's conquest over Hammerfell, with various waves moving across the land and displacing the denizens, from the Nedes, the Beastfolk, and the Orsimer. Years prior, Frandar Hunding had left Yokuda for the province of Hammerfell, where they defeated the Giant Goblins. The Ra Gada consisted of several waves, each of which spread across Hammerfell. The Tavan traveled along the southern coast, around cities such as Gilane and Taneth, while the Anka-Ra traveled to the far north, around modern-day Dragonstar and Elinhir. The Warrior Wave around the Alik'r Desert was administrated by Grandee Yaghoub of Akos Kasaz, who founded the cities of Sentinel and Tava's Blessing. Among his fleet, he carried the Yokudan Chargers, a breed of Horse that can tread across the Desert.Varieties of Faith, Crown RedguardsRedguards, Their Heroes and HistoryCrafting Motif 28: Ra Gada StyleWarlords of the Ra GadaSentinel, the Jewel of Alik'r Yaghoub the Seafarer & the Jewel of Alik'r The city-state of Sentinel, like many other modern-day Redguard cities, was founded during the Ra Gada wave, with this one, specifically, found in Yaghoub's wave across the Iliac Bay. Grandee Yaghoub was a leader from the Yokudan region of Akos Kasaz, the largest island of the continent. Yaghoub's fleets traveled from Old Hegathe, through Cape Shira and eventually the Iliac Bay, to which he described it as laudable, applauding its excellence. At this point in time, the High Elves that hailed from the Summerset Isles, along with several Breton groups, took refuge along the coast of the Alik'r. The site of the eventual Sentinel was a harbor-town of Elves and Manmer. As Yaghoub sailed toward the Steed, on the eve of the 17th of Second Seed, his watchmen, or his Sentinel spotted the harborage, to which Yaghoub declared as their own. The fertile shores of Sentinel had fields of pomegranates, figs, and olives, to which Yaghoub's warriors feasted on. The Ra Gada had enslaved the Elves, and commissioned the construction of Samuruik, commonly known as Castle Sentinel. As time went on, modern-day Sentinel was fully built, with the Forebears building up this glorious city. The Crowns soon followed into Sentinel. The gates of Sentinel was built in a way where the Moon would be perched over it. This inspired Sentinel's current banner, which is a Crescent Moon. The 17th of Second Seed had become Koomu Alezer'i, which celebrates Sentinel's founding. Grandee Yaghoub continued as the King of Sentinel, and his wave moved across into the rest of the Alik'r. The Corelanya Clan & Origins of the Ash'abah The Corelanya Clan of High Elves were relatively recent arrivals to the Deathland, and were well-known for being Daedra-worshippers, arriving sometime around the Sixth century of the First Era, which is long before the Yokudans left for Hammerfell, and before the reign of Mansel Sesnit on Yokuda. The Corelanya Clan were situated in the city-state of Salas En, found on the western point of modern-day Myrkwasa, expanding on a site that was originally occupied by the Ayleids. Amidst the first era, the Yokudan Ra Gada from Yath had landed on the shores of the Ash'abah Pass, where they waged war with the Corelanya Clan. King Xakhwan led his invasion from the Pass, where his son, Prince Sameer was able to defeat the leader of the Corelanya, Kinlady Iniel. The High Elves of Hammerfell were known to practice Necromancy, which proved to be a key issue in the modern-day province today, and even the entire continent. At the battle, Xakhwan was killed by Wraithmaster Venerien, who turned him into a Zombie. Xakhwan's sons, Sameer and Haqmir were put into a serious situation, where one of them must kill their father's resurrected corpse, but breaking their sacred tradition. It is unknown who killed the Venerien and Xakhwan, but in the end, both were killed, and the perpetrator was banished. Those who followed the Denounced Prince would become the Ash'abah, Alik'r Nomads that would kill the undead, despite the tradition. Regardless, the other brother was made into a King, and was later buried at the Motalion Necropolis. Salas En would become occupied by the Yath Redguards until the 23rd Century, around when the Thrassian Plague moved through the Iliac.The Salas En Expedition''Events of "The Initiation" Gaiden Shinji & the Siege of Orsinium For quite some time, the flourishing Kingdom of Orsinium, deep in the Wrothgarian Mountains had proved themselves to be a formidable force, much to the dismay of the Bretons of High Rock, specifically, King Joile of Daggerfall. Orcish Raiders of both the Bagrakh Clan and the Igron Clan laid waste across the Bjoulsae River around the village of Wayrest. These attacks would become known as the Bjoulsae Raids, and it inspired King Joile to take action, by coordinating a joint-attack along with the Kingdom of Sentinel, and Gaiden Shinji of the Order of Diagna. In 1E 948, King Joile had sent a letter to Gaiden Shinji. And so in 1E 950, the historically-infamous, Siege of Orsinium had begun, being a wide-scale conflict between the Orsimer of Wrothgar, and the denizens of the Iliac Bay. The Redguards of Sentinel served as one-half of the invasion force, partaking in various battles, from Orsinium, to as far as, Fharun Pass. At this time, Gaiden Shinji was a well-renowned warrior, having founded the Imperial City Arena, as well as, coming to know other similar figures such as Lord Trystan, the leader of the Knights of the Dragon. Gaiden Shinji and King Joile amassed a raid onto Grudgement Keep, where Joile had slain King Golkarr of Orsinium. Amidst the thirty-year campaign, Gaiden Shinji's forces came into contact with Baloth Bloodtusk, a powerful Orcish warrior that led the Orcish militia, the Savage Sons. The two engaged in a dynamic battle of Iron Might in a secluded area of Western Wrothgar. In the end, the two were killed in combat, and the site had become known as Honor's Rest, preserving the warrior's honor, regardless of politics. The Siege of Orsinium continued, King Joile attempted to conquer Hammerfell in 1E 973 by bypassing through Bangkorai Pass. He was almost successful, until he was killed by Makela Leki, among the last Sword-Singers in history. The Siege ended in 1E 980, and the Kingdom of Sentinel was left drained from the battle.Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay'The Great Siege of Orsinium'Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: OrsiniumEvents of "The Ashes of Our Fathers"Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 1'Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 2'' Second Era King Fahara'jad & Suturah the Withered Amidst the Knahaten Flu in 2E 560, the Kingdom of Sentinel was ruled by Ramzi the Distrait, who was a poorly-performed leader, riddling his domain with uncertainty. He was weak-willed, as well as, self-reserved, especially with the arrival of the Knahaten Flu, when his Kingdom was in dire straits. King Ramzi saw this as divine intervention for his personal transgressions, and so the King died alone within the confines of Samuruik, leaving Sentinel without a leader. Fahara'jad was a member of the Forebears, known as the Prince of Antiphyllos. Amidst the panic, Prince Fahara'jad assumed the throne of Sentinel, vying it over Grandee Zizzeen, another Prince of Antiphyllos, but of the Crowns. While the Forebears were all in for Fahara'jad's rise to power, Crown rulers of the south were against this decision, and calls for revolution were in the air. In a stunning move, King Fahara'jad joined the Daggerfall Covenant, an alliance of the Kingdoms of High Rock. Fahara'jad's daughter, Maraya marries Emeric of Cumberland, the High King of the province. King Fahara'jad garnered the favor of the people when not only was Maraya married to Emeric, but when a bright comet went over Sentinel, the King called it a sign from HoonDing, the Make Way God of Yokuda. The province of Hammerfell partook in the following conflict in High Rock, King Ranser's War. Peace has been stable in Hammerfell, but there have been internal strife in the Alik'r Desert.''The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Hammerfell'The All-Beneficent King Fahara'jad''Guide to the Daggerfall Covenant King Fahara'jad had established a circle of advisors, being a mix of those with untarnished reputations, and questionable backgrounds. One such advisor was Suturah, who was later revealed to be a secret Necromancer. Suturah had slain several of Fahara'jad's advisors, resurrecting them in an assassination attempt. However, this failed, and so Suturah escaped into the east in the region of Tigonus, where he had come into contact with the Order of the Black Worm, the infamous necromancy group of Tamriel. Suturah returned to the Kingdom of Sentinel, utilizing an army of Ra-Netu. With little to no options, King Fahara'jad sought the help of the Ash'abah, a nomadic and exiled group of Redguards that disregard the sacred tradition of honoring the dead. The Ash'abah head figure, Marimah led the battle against the Ra-Netu, which ended in their favor. Despite their efforts against Suturah, the Ash'abah were given no favors. King Fahara'jad had covered up the event by claiming it was divine intervention. All the while, Suturah's children, Uwafa and Alasan had become involved in the worlds of Necromancy, forming the Withered Hand, a Redguard cult of Necromancers. The Withered Hand remained in the shadows until it was time to strike.Sacrilege and Mayhem in the Alik’r The Assault on Sentinel Docks & the Ansei Wards During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city-state of Sentinel was still ruled by King Fahara'jad, who had ruled over the Kingdom of Sentinel for several years. It was this year, the Withered Hand had made their appearance well-known when the Ra-Netu had begun to swarm the western harbor of Sentinel. Both Uwafa and Alasan made an attempt to penetrate the Impervious Vault, found underneath Sentinel city. It was there, the Ansei Wards, godly artifacts of Tu'whacca that give cleanse a body of the corruption forever. These were the Redguard's only hope against Necromancy threats, and so the two brothers stole them, using the initial conflict as a cover while they defile the Impervious Vault. Fortunately, an Agent of the Covenant had arrived onto those docks after dealing with a Vampire threat in the faraway region of Rivenspire. The Agent had cut a bloody swathe throughout the Sentinel Docks, until they defeated the Ra-Netu and rescued Prince Azah, heir to the throne. Once the Ra-Netu invasion was over, the Sentinel Guard, including General Thoda, Gabrielle Benele of the Mages Guild, and King Fahara'jad himself, took to the Impervious Vault where they learned that the Ansei Wards were stolen. Ansei Radan, one of those that sacrificed themselves to make the Ansei Wards, told the Agent the situation, and so King Fahara'jad pointed the Agent to the Ash'abah, who took refuge in Morwha's Bounty, in southern Myrkwasa.Epode of the Ansei Wards''Events of "Rise of the Dead"Events of "The Impervious Vault" Uwafa the Defiler; Trouble at Tu'whacca's Throne Uwafa, the eldest sibling, took the Ansei Ward of Ansei Radan to the ancient temple of Tu'whacca's Throne, found on the desert heights of southern Myrkwasa, where he held the priests captive and resurrected various mummies of notable figures, including Queen Afsar and Yokeda Razul. The Agent of the Covenant traveled to Morwha's Bounty, where they filled them in on the situation, and had undergone an Initiation by becoming one with the Ash'abah. Talia at-Marimah, leader of the Ash'abah led the battle to retake Tu'whacca's Throne. Throne Keeper Farvad and his fellow priests were taken to Tu'whacca's Sanctum. The Agent fought across the temple and was able to secure the inner sanctum. Once inside, the Agent faced off against Uwafa, who was draining the powers of the priesthood. In the end, the Agent had killed Uwafa and Farvad had activated the temple's defense, purging the undead on the holy site. With one of the Ansei Wards recovered, the battle against the Withered Hand continued with the other brother, Alasan, who took to the city-state of Tava's Blessing found along the northern coast of the Hollow Wastes. Prince Azah attempts to defend the small port from the Withered Hand.Events of "Tu'whacca's Breath"Events of "A Reckoning with Uwafa" Alasan the Revenant; Plot at Tava's Blessing Alasan of the Withered Hand had taken the Ansei Ward of Ansei Maja to the harbor-town of Tava's Blessing, along the northern coast of the Hollow Wastes. All throughout the region, Alasan had amassed some influence, as he struck a deal with Magistrate Sulma in Bergama. Alasan's forces overwhelmed Tava's Blessing, killing the inhabitants and turning them into Ra-Netu, while Crown Prince Azah was captured. Talia at-Marimah and the Agent of the Covenant rendezvoused on the outskirts of the city, to which they rescued Azah, and disrupted the ritual of Alasan's conversion into Lichdom. However, the ritual continued, albeit halted in the process as Alasan had become a Wraith and the Ansei Ward was destroyed. The Agent flocked all over the northern wastes to gather ingredients needed to reforge the Ward. With everything set in motion, Alasan's spirit was trapped into the Ansei Ward, and his soul perished. With the Ansei Ward safety returned to Sentinel, only one was left in circulation, which was taken by Shiri, the third sibling who posed undercover among those fighting against the Withered Hand. She had taken the final ward deep into Tigonus, to the Motalion Necropolis where her father is buried. All the while, another threat from the central heartlands of Tamriel had begun their campaign over the west.Note from Alasan''Events of "Alasan's Plot" Battle of Satakalaam & the Seventh Legion Shiri the Deciever & Suturah the Returned The Hammerfell Civil War & Volag's Purge The Third Empire & the Treaty of Stros M'Kai Third Era The Alik'r and its cities during the Simulacrum Conflict across the Iliac; the War of Betony The Alik'r during the Warp in the West A Coup d'etat at Lainlyn; Lord Kain of the True Horn The Rise of King Lhotun; the Waning Third Era Fourth Era Arannelya's Campaign & the Great War Hammerfell Stands Alone & the White-Gold Concordat Locations Regions *Hollow Wastes *Myrkwasa *Tigonus Settlements *Sentinel (Capital) **Samuruik **Sisters of the Sands Inn **Sentinel Bazaar **Impervious Vault **Outlaws Refuge *Alik'ra (City) *Aswala Stables *Bergama *Kozanset *Lainlyn *Leki's Blade *Morwha's Bounty *Rain Catcher Fields *Satakalaam *Wind Scour Temple Ruins *Aldunz *Alezer Kotu *Ancestor's Landing *Ash'abah Pass (Ruins) *HoonDing's Watch *King's Rest *Lost City of the Na-Totambu *Motalion Necropolis *Ragnthar *Rkulftzel *Salas En *Santaki *Tu'whacca's Throne *Volenfell *Yldzuun Caves *Badwater Mine *Coldrock Diggings *Divad's Chagrin Mine *Forsaken Hearts Cave *Kulati Mines *Sandblown Mine *Shore Cave Landmarks *Ash'abah Pass (Landmark) *Aswala's Remembrance *Dragontail Mountains *Goat's Head Oasis *Iliac Bay *Na-Totambu's Landing *Ogre's Bluff *Sep's Spine *Tears of the Dishonored Gallery Alik'r Desert Map.jpg|Map of the Alik'r Desert. SentinelDocks.jpg|Sentinel, the Jewel of the Alik'r. Bergama.png|Bergama, Guardian of the Hollow Wastes. Lainlyn view.png|Lainlyn, the royal harbor of Sentinel. Leki's Blade.png|Leki's Blade is a ruined statue in the center of Alik'r. Illiac Bay.jpg|The Alik'r Desert in the Iliac Bay. Alik'r Bandit.png|The Alik'r Bandit in . Alik'r Survivalist.png|Alik'r Survivalist is . Alik'r Nomads.jpg|The Alik'r Nomads roam the Desert. Appearances * * * * * * de:Alik'r-Wüste es:Desierto de Alik'r ru:Алик'р (пустыня) Category:Articles with Subpages Category:Culture of Hammerfell Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations Category:Lore: Regions